


Cloud and Sephiroth: Their Love Story

by Gdokim



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 18+, Fanfic, Final Fantasy VII - Freeform, I hope you like it, M/M, Mature and Sexual content, Meh it's okay, Romance, Slashfic, male male, that escalated fast, very short story, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gdokim/pseuds/Gdokim
Summary: *Warning: This story is MxM and contains mature language and sexual content 18+ Viewer discretion is advised. After rescuing Tifa from Sephiroth, Cloud decides to trade places with her and eventually finds himself falling for him.





	1. Captured

"I have Tifa here with me and if you want to see her again, then meet me at my Nibelheim compound by 6:00 pm. And don't be late, otherwise, you'll be sorry!"

Those were the words Sephiroth uttered, causing the twenty-one-year-old Cloud's blood to boil. He hated Sephiroth with a passion and vowed that if he harmed Tifa in any way, he'd kill him.

Damn that Cloud, Sephiroth thought as he imagined himself breaking every bone in that bastard's body till nothing was left of him. Although, he secretly hoped that Cloud would show up so that he could finally have his way with him. He was in love with Cloud and had been for a long time. He longed to be with Cloud and knew in order to have him, he needed to use Tifa as bait.

"You can't hold me here against my will!" Tifa cried out.

"Shut up!" 

"Once Cloud arrives he'll kill you!" 

"You talk too much," added Sephiroth.

Sephiroth sat there waiting for Cloud's arrival, it was three past 6:00 and he wondered if he was ever was going to show up. And as he sat there waiting, he heard a loud commotion just outside of his room.

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted excitedly.

"Are you alright Tifa?".

"Yes, and thank you Cloud."

"So, let's make a deal Sephiroth release Tifa and take me instead," pleaded Cloud.

"Hmm, let me think about it." 

"So, what's your answer?"

"Guards, release Miss. Lockhart, we won't be needing her anymore," Sephiroth said, as he began to laugh maniacally.

"Are you crazy?! He'll kill you Cloud!"

Tifa continued to plead with Cloud even as the guards were taking her away.

"Now that she's gone, I want you to take off your clothes."

"What?!"

"I said, take off your clothes!"

"No!"

"So, are you going to play hard to get?"

What the hell was he thinking the thought Cloud, they're both men but before he could protest Sephiroth grabbed him by the face and kissed him causing Cloud's heart to flutter.

"That's only the beginning Cloud..."


	2. Sephiroth Finally Embraces Cloud

Grabbing Cloud by the waist, Sephiroth began to kiss him on the neck causing him to tremble. He then began to slowly unzip his pants causing him to moan with delight. And reaching into Cloud's pants, he began to caress his cock until he felt it get hard in his hand.

What in the world was Sephiroth doing to him, Cloud thought as his body reacted shamelessly every time he touched him. What was he thinking, he hated Sephiroth but for some reason, he enjoyed his touches and even found himself wanting more. But at this rate, he knew that if Sephiroth continued to caress his cock, he would surely come.

Sephiroth could feel Cloud's cock get hard as he began to stroke him. Oh, how he longed for Cloud, after all these years and how he pleasured himself every night while thinking about him. Now that his fantasy was becoming reality, you bet he was going to take advantage of the situation in every way possible.

Cloud could feel the pressure in his cock build up and knew he was about to burst.

"I'm coming!"

"Say my name."

"I'm coming Sephiroth!"

"What a wonderful man you are, Cloud."

After he came, Cloud collapsed on the floor next to Sephiroth.

"We're not finished yet!" exclaimed Sephiroth.

"What?!" said Cloud.

"You heard me!" said Sephiroth.

Sephiroth carefully picked Cloud up and carried him to his room.

"Put me down!"

"No!"

When they reached his bed, Sephiroth gently placed Cloud on his bed and began to undress. After removing the last of his clothing, he placed himself on top of Cloud and began teasing his nipples, causing him to squirm beneath him. After he was finished teasing him he retrieved some lubrication, that he had stored in his nightstand. He then opened the bottle and poured some onto his hand and gently inserted his fingers inside of Cloud's hole.

Cloud let out a gasp as he felt Sephiroth's finger enter him and although it felt kinda weird, he actually found himself enjoying it.

Sephiroth was at his wit's end and could no longer hold himself back as he poured some lubrication onto his cock then, he gently nudged his tip inside of Cloud.

"I'm going to enter you now." 

"Wait, what?!"

"I said I'm going to enter you!"

But before Cloud could protest, Sephiroth had already thrust his cock inside of him and after he was all the way inside of him, he began to move his hips in a rhythmic motion. Cloud felt so tight and Sephiroth could feel his insides, gripping his cock. This was too much for him to handle and so, he began to thrust even harder. And when he felt he could no longer hold it in...

"I'm going to come Cloud!"

As he lay there next to Sephiroth, Cloud began to realize the enormity at what he just did and quickly sprung out of the bed. But before he could leave, he felt a large hand grab him.

"Let go of me!"

"You said you didn't enjoy making love to me, but your body said otherwise."

Cloud glared at Sephiroth menacingly.

"The deal is off, now let me go!"

"But why, we've only just begun..."


	3. Cloud and Sephiroth Hang Out

The next day as Cloud lay in Sephiroth's bed, he thought back on what they did and wondered, what his motive was to do that to him. Was he trying to expose him or worse, did he actually have feelings for him? All these of these questions but still no answers.

For once, Sephiroth felt happy and wondered if what happened the night before with Cloud, was all just a dream. Regardless if it was a dream or not, it still made him happy. Now, his only wish was to see Cloud fall in love with him and perhaps one day, get married. So until then, he would have to work his charm on him.

Cloud was sticky, after their lovemaking session and was in desperate need of a shower. This place was enormous and he'd probably have a hard time finding the bathroom but until then he'd wait for Sephiroth to return.

As Sephiroth entered his room he saw that Cloud was still in bed and his heart began to beat when he realized Cloud was still naked under the covers.

"Where's your bathroom? I need to take a shower."

"I've prepared breakfast so let's eat but afterward. we'll take a shower together."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Fine, let's eat I'm starving."

Cloud was starving as he piled his with plate bacon, eggs, and sausage. The food was actually delicious and he found himself going back for seconds. After they were finished eating, Sephiroth suggest they take a shower together. Hesitant at first, he eventually agreed and Sephiroth carried him to the bathroom.

"You know, you don't have to carry me."

"I want to and besides, it feels like we're married if I carry you."

"Whatever."

This caused Sephiroth to laugh.

"So are you ready for our first shower together?"

"I guess..."

"Okay, let's go take that shower!"


	4. Steamy Session

Cloud was in awe as he stepped into Sephiroth's bathroom, it was beautiful with its marble tiles. And the tub was big enough to hold twenty people and it reminded him of one of those hot tubs. And, he was eager to try it out.

"Sephiroth, can we try the tub instead of the shower?"

"You want to take a bath?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Okay, a bath it is..."

As Sephiroth began preparing the bath, Cloud turned his thoughts on him. In the last few days, he noticed that Sephiroth was treating him with kindness and he noticed that whenever he was near, Cloud's heart began to flutter. Could it be that he's he falling for Sephiroth? No, it can't be, we're sworn, enemies.

"The bath is ready."

For a second Cloud was startled by Sephiroth's voice but he quickly regained his composure.

"Okay."

How beautiful Cloud looked, Sephiroth thought with his wet hair and his pale skin that glistened in the water. That sight alone, caused Sephiroth to become hard and now, he wished to be inside of Cloud.

Cloud lay in the bath and was about to doze off when he felt Sephiroth's hand on his cock. He let out several moans as he felt Sephiroth stroke his cock. And now, he was on the verge of coming.

Sephiroth gently turned Cloud around so that he could face him and then pressed their cocks together, he could feel Cloud start to tremble.

"I'm coming Sephiroth!"

"I want you to come for me Cloud and I want to be able to taste your essence." 

Cloud stood up and placed his cock inside Sephiroth's mouth then filled it with his hot come. After he collapsed onto Sephiroth, he kissed him and was able to taste the come inside his mouth. He then spread himself open and placed Sephiroth's cock inside his hole.

Sephiroth moaned with pleasure as he felt Cloud slide down his cock... but that was nothing, as Cloud began to ride Sephiroth's cock causing water to splash out of the tub. After a while, he could no longer hold back and soon released his come deep inside of him. They both sat there unmoving, as he felt some of his come drip out of Cloud.

"I love you, Cloud."

Cloud was happy now.

After they finished bathing, Sephiroth quickly dried Cloud off and then carried him to the room; there they lay holding each other until sleep took them both...


	5. Nibelheim

When Cloud woke up the next morning he felt at peace and ironically, Sephiroth was the one who made him feel that way.

"Good morning, Cloud," said Sephiroth as he kissed Cloud on the lips.

"Good morning."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit."

"Okay, let's have some breakfast and after we're finished, I'd like to show you around Nibelheim."

"Really?!"

"Yes!"

Sephiroth was beyond happy that Cloud was interested in seeing Nibelheim, but he feared what happened last night, was all just a dream.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am."

"What a quaint Village Nibelheim was Cloud thought, as he strolled down the cobbled streets taking in its many splendors. The architecture was beautiful too and it reminded him of the many villages he saw, as a kid.

"This place is beautiful, Sephiroth!"

"So you like it?"

"Yes, I do!"

Sephiroth leaned down and kissed Cloud on the lips.

"What are you doing? We're in public!"

"I want the whole world to see how much I love you Cloud!"

This caused Cloud to blush and he quickly looked away, in order to prevent Sephiroth from seeing his face.

"Why is your face red?"

Cloud stood there embarrassed, as he struggled to come up with an answer.

"Sometimes the heat causes me to turn red."

"Well, it is pretty hot today so would you like to get a drink?"

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea."

Sephiroth took Cloud by the hand and they strolled the streets of Nibelheim hand in hand.

As Cloud sat in the restaurant sipping his Iced Latte, he glanced out at the town and thought, the view was spectacular here, even in the Coffee Shop.

"What are you thinking about Cloud?"

"Nothing."

As he continued to stare out the window of the Coffee Shop, he noticed a man that looked familiar to him and after a few minutes, it finally dawned on him...

"Cloud?!" shouted Sephiroth.

Cloud grabbed the man by his shirt and balled his hand into a fist.

"What are you doing here Zack?!"

"Cloud! I've been searching for you!"

"What?!"

"I was sent here by Tifa, to retrieve you."

Finally, Sephiroth caught up to Cloud and placed a protective arm around his waist.

"You won't be taking him anywhere!"


	6. Zack Flair

"Cloud belongs to me now, so I won't be surrendering him anytime soon!"

"You are a very dangerous man Sephiroth and because I'm Cloud's friend I am obligated to do what is best for him. So please, let's handle this like mature adults."

"I said no! Now get out of here before I kill you!"

"Zack, I beg of you to leave us alone and please tell Tifa, I'm okay."

"I won't leave without a fight!"

"Fine, if you want to fight let's fight but if you lose, you need to promise me that you'll stay away from Cloud, understood?"

"Understood!"

"Now coward, draw your swords."

"Who are you calling a coward?"

Cloud watched as Sephiroth drew his Masamune and Zack, his Buster Sword. He knew this was going to be an epic battle and hoped deep down inside, that Zack would lose.

Sephiroth's swung his Masamune towards Zack, but he was able to deflect it with his Buster Sword. Damn, battling this cretin was going to be harder than he thought. He needed to come up with a better strategy, and quick or he'd lose Cloud forever.

Cloud watched in awe as the sound of their swords clanked together. Anyhow, all of this wouldn't have happened if Zack would've simply minded his own business. Anyway, why did Tifa have to send Zack in the first place, all he wished for now, was for them to leave him and Sephiroth alone.

Sephiroth knew in order to win this battle, he needed to distract Zack so that he could knock the Buster Sword right out of his hand.

"Give up already, Zack."

"Never!"

"Okay, as you wish."

Sephiroth raised his Masamune high above his head and with one swift move, brought it down knocking the Buster Sword out of Zack's hand.

"It looks like you're the winner Sephiroth."

"I am, so leave and never come back!"

"You might've been victorious today, but the next time you won't be so lucky!"

"Goodbye, Zack."

"I won't give up on you, Cloud!"

"Let's go home Cloud."

"Okay."

"You two haven't heard the last of me!"


	7. Together At Last

"I love you so much Cloud."

Cloud grabbed Sephiroth by the hand and led him to this secluded spot that he had found earlier that day.

"Hmm, I want you now."

"Really?!"

"Yes..."

Sephiroth watched in awe, as Cloud began removing his pants.

" Quick, I want you to enter me now!"

Sephiroth then unzipped his pants and grabbed Cloud by his butt.

"You feel so damn good Cloud that I think I'm going to Come!"

"I love you."

Sephiroth was really happy, now that Cloud loved him too.

"I love you too!"

"Let's go home now."

"Okay."

The End


End file.
